corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomohiro Ohkawa
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School's classroom 2-4, a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC), and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Tomohiro is a teenage male with below average height and average weight. He has semi-curly brown hair and blue eyes. He also wears Byakudan Senior High School male uniform, consisting of a white shirt, a blue striped necktie, a byzantium purple blazer, black pants, and black shoes. Personality He has a weak and meek personality, and is often teased as “the epitome of herbivorous men” by the girls at his school. Kai Shimada occasionally uses him to run errands. After he befriended Yoshiki Kishinuma, Tomohiro became more confident and gained hope that he and the others could find a way out of Heavenly Host, even going as far as to help protect a female student mere minutes upon meeting her, and allowing her to escape Yuuya Kizami at the cost of his own life. He likes to play games on the PSP and DS along with long-time friend Ryosuke Katayama, with whom he has a very close bond. He’s also friends with Masato Fukuroi, Kensuke Kurosaki, and Yuuya (before he turns on them in Heavenly Host), and often hangs around the student council room, something which Masato sometimes doesn’t mind. Lately, he and Ryosuke have been hooked to playing dating simulation games. He cares deeply for Ryosuke, showing that he is a good, loyal and caring friend. Plot |-|CP:BC = ''Corpse Party'' ''CHAPTER 2'' Tomohiro's corpse can be found in the second chapter in the main hall on the first floor, next to Kai and Masato's corpses. According to his name tag, he died from hemorrhaging after being sliced with an edged weapon. ''ExtraPreview / "Tooth" Tomohiro is grouped with Yuuya Kizami, Ryosuke, Kai, Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe after entering Heavenly Host. He takes care of the grievously injured Ryosuke while the rest of the group try to search for traps and an exit. By the time they return, Ryosuke had already passed out from blood loss, and subsequently died. Shocked with grief at Ryosuke's death, Tomohiro (while at first reacting, albeit inaudibly, to the news of his friend's passing) falls into a denial, insisting that he was still alive. Kai is later killed and the others come back to warn Tomohiro about a girl in red. He refuses to leave Ryosuke behind and asserts that if they are to leave, he'll only do so while carrying the already-dead Ryosuke on his back because he needed "to get to a hospital". Emi argues the senselessness of it, and that his friend is already dead; carrying him would only slow them down. To prove that Ryosuke's nothing more than a corpse and that Tomohiro needed to get moving, Yuuya suddenly kicks Ryosuke’s body down the stairs. Enraged, Tomohiro calls Yuuya a murderer, but falls down the stairs while trying to get to Ryosuke’s body. He calls Yuuya a murderer once more before running away, screaming at Emi and Tohko to do the same. ''EXCHAP 4'' Tomohiro appears in the fourth extra chapter watching Ryosuke play a dating sim, later joined by Masato and Kensuke. ''ExChap 13'' Tomohiro appears in this chapter alongside Yoshiki Kishinuma as Tomohiro saves Yoshiki from Yoshikazu after he was hit in the head with a hammer. The two introduce each other and try to find out a possible escape route. Eventually they'd have to run from one of the ghost children, with them going in different directions and Tomohiro promising they'll both survive. Shortly after, Yoshiki is hit in the head again and would forget his entire encounter with Tomohiro. ''ExChap 14'' Takes place shortly after ExChap 13 that reveals Tomohiro's final struggle with Yuuya before his death. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #7; 『Tooth』'' Tomohiro is grouped with Yuuya Kizami, Ryosuke, Kai, Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe after entering Heavenly Host. He takes care of the grievously injured Ryosuke while the rest of the group try to search for traps and an exit. By the time they return, Ryosuke had already passed out from blood loss, and subsequently died. Shocked with grief at Ryosuke's death, Tomohiro (while at first reacting, albeit inaudibly, to the news of his friend's passing) falls into a denial, insisting that he was still alive. Kai is later killed and the others come back to warn Tomohiro about a girl in red. He refuses to leave Ryosuke behind and asserts that if they are to leave, he'll only do so while carrying the already-dead Ryosuke on his back because he needed "to get to a hospital". Emi argues the senselessness of it, and that his friend is already dead; carrying him would only slow them down. To prove that Ryosuke's nothing more than a corpse and that Tomohiro needed to get moving, Yuuya suddenly kicks Ryosuke’s body down the stairs. Enraged, Tomohiro calls Yuuya a murderer, but falls down the stairs while trying to get to Ryosuke’s body. He calls Yuuya a murderer once more before running away, screaming at Emi and Tohko to do the same. |-|CP:BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' ''EX CHAPTER 03『The Unconceding』'' Tomohiro appears with Ryosuke at the beginning of the chapter, chatting about games. He mentions his "Topimon" is a water type that is weak to fire, to Ryosuke's disappointment. Kai, who is looking for a way to beat Yuuya, overhears them and gets the idea to find Yuuya's weakness, before laughing maniacally and walking off, startling the two. Tomohiro and Ryosuke later appear if Kai chooses to head to his classroom. Striking a conversation with Tohko and Emi, the topic soon switches to Yuuya, and the group begins wondering if he has anything he's particularly bad at. Emi suggests he may not be good with frogs, something Tomohiro wholeheartedly agrees with. However, the bell quickly goes, singling their next class. Exiting the classroom, the group bumps into Kai. Emi advises him to come with them, but he ignores her and stays in his spot. Tomohiro reminds them that they have little time left, and they leave without him. Later, Tomohiro and Ryosuke inform Tohko and Emi of how Kai lost his bet to Yuuya, and how the latter ended up on the cover to Men's Buckle, much to Tohko's joy. Afterwards, Tomohiro hears Kai's disturbing laughter, with Ryosuke just calling it another day at Byakudan High. Sample Voice ''Corpse Party (PC) Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) Tomohiro_Full_Body.jpg|Tomohiro's full profile TokohiroEmotions.png|Tomohiro's character portraits chart Tokohiro's Sprites.png|Tomohiro's sprite Corpse Party (3DS) tomo-3ds.png|Tomohiro's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Ohkawa-BoS.png|Tomohiro in Yuuya Kizami's memory BoS-injury.png|Tomohiro worrying over injured Ryosuke Katayama BoS-stairs.png|Tomohiro accusing Yuuya of murder with shocked Emi Urabe watching BoS-stairs2.png|Tomohiro accusing Yuuya of murder Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash 2U-Tomohiro-profile.png|Tomohiro's personal data |-|Misc.= ''Miscellaneous Karuta-Ohkawa.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "マ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro TomohiroSticker.png|Tomohiro LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Appearances |} Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Covered